Flash memory based mass storage devices are frequently used in mobile devices, e.g., as embedded high capacity storage for user data and/or application data. Examples of such embedded mass storage devices are devices referred to as eMMC (embedded Multi Media Card) or UFS (Universal Flash Storage) as for example specified in JEDEC standards JESD84-B451, JESD220A, or JESD223A.
Controllers of such embedded mass storage devices are often provided with complex functionalities for managing storage of the data in the flash memory. For performing such functionalities, the embedded mass storage device may need to be equipped with an significant amount of random access memory (RAM). This however increases costs and complexity of the embedded mass storage device.